pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pikmin 3: The Chaos Theory
PIKMIN 3: THE CHAOS THEORY After the ending of pikmin 2 Olimar finally gets to visit his family... however things don't end well, in fact Olimar, Olimar's family and Louie (he's an orphan) and end up leaving Hocotate taking both space ships from the previous games. what happened was the pikmin were not welcomed with open arms and with the scientists wanting to experiment on them and the people furious at the pikmin for taking there stuff (there still in grab everything mode from pikmin 2) the pikmin finally end up in a war against the people of Hocotate. Olimar finally stops the fighting and the pikmin are banished from Hocotate, the catch... pay 100,000 poko's and erect a gold statue of the president of Hocotate ( as it seams that the rich people of Hocotate are very greedy. with such a heavy price to pay the pikmin and Olimar must seek out this grand sum by traveling all over the pikmins planet. Olimars boss stays at Hocotate to keep Olimar updated on the news on Hocotate. DAY 1: NEW YORK CITY Just as both ships are about to land on the roof of a sky scraper when a laser beam shoots out and hits the S.S. Dolphin causing it to crash on the roof. A man-at-legs aims a shot at the remaining ship but the pikmin leap from the onions and quickly kill it. The "search pod" notes that 13 pieces are missing from the Dolphin and she can't fly. Louie who was flying the Dolphin is fine but theres not enough room for everyone in the remaining ship so they must hold there ground all night until they can recover the 4 vital pieces. suddenly a screeching fills the air, the pikmin run back to there onions as a huge bird (bald eagle) swoops past breaking 1 leg off both the red and yellow union. the red and yellow pikmin pull there onions upright and brace them again each other, as soon as both onions touch each other they melt into three onion hulls, one red, one yellow and one Orange. Olimar eager to create orange pikmin takes the red and yellow pikmin over to a group of pellet posies and bring back 24 pellets. Meanwhile Louie brings back the closest part of the Dolphin with the blue pikmin, just as Louie sits down on a rock a loud hissing fills the air, jumping up he notices a plume of orange mist coming from the red/yellow onion. Olimar, disgusted with his failure to create orange pikmin stomps off. As the orange cloud condenses winged pikmin form from the spore like mist. A red pikmin catches up to him and points furiously at the orange pikmin. Olimar runs over and whistles at them to get there attention, they bound over to him with obvious lightness. then Olimar notices a light is whats missing much as the sun sets below the horizon. NIGHTFALL Many a monster Olimar and Louie had faced but none such as what was about to come out of the dark. Many of the classic bulborbs stomped along hoping to get a nightly snack but aside from that more leather creatures lurked. Louie picked hundreds of pikmin in his attempt to keep Olimar stocked up with the courageous fellows. the most devastating of the monsters was the shadowfangs a distant cousin of the shearwig which swooped down with leathery wings and carried of the pikmin and without help from the orange pikmin would have made quick work of the pikmin. The pikmin fought furiously and defeated all the enemies that came until... THUD... THUD... THUD Louie spun around and the buried pikmin shriveled into the ground... THUD Olimar looked of into the darkness searching for the massive monster... THUD the brave pikmin defending Olimar suddenly in unison took a step backwards... THUD... SCREEEEEEEE a huge shape flew out of the darkness landing feet from Olimar, it was a terrifyingly large head of what Olimar was not sure of but it got the picture across, big head, bigger decapitator. a group of pikmin thinking it would be a good idea to take the head to the onion as a reason not to be there during the fight ran over to retrieve it, at that moment an enormous claw shot out and landed not feet from the pikmin, a massive segmented crawbster pulled itself into view, fortunately the creature was to big to roll itself into a ball. Olimar used this to his advantage and... ran at full speed to space ships. behind him Olimar could here the thudding of the monster who had finally found its prey. Olimar had just reached the ships and turned around as the creature passed the first onion... THUD it was 50 yards away... THUD now 40... THUD at 30 feet away Olimar could smell the vile smell of its breath. A ray of light pierced over the horizon and the monster as big as it was froze it fear. Olimar fell down laughing, then he saw the huge claw raised high in the air and braced himself for the blow. THUUDD!!! after a few seconds, confused at not feeling injured, he looked up. the monster had broken through the roof of the building in an attempt to escape the light. They had survived the night. DAY 2: NEW YORK CITY Olimar sprinted over to the onions, avoiding the newly formed hole, and called out the remaining pikmin. He had only 57 pikmin left, 23 orange, 7 yellow, 8 blue, 8 red, 6 purple and 5 white which quickly retrieved the now identifiable serpent head. When they pulled it into the orange pikmin onions light it produced 100 pikmin, 17 of which they picked and the rest he left for his family to pick and us as protection should they not return at night. Louie noted a piece that had fallen though a glass panel several hundred feet lower than them in another building. Louie pointed to the area and several pikmin glided down to it. he estimated it would take about 20 pikmin to carry it and would take all day to get to the roof of that building, launch to the one they were located and bring it to the Dolphin. Olimar went on his own way to find peaces to bring back, which he was successful in doing. he located the last two peaces and brought them back with ease, but where was Louie? Olimar rushed down to where Louie was going to land to find he had just landed, and it mere minutes from sundown, Olimar called his pikmin over to help carry the piece, a light motor used for cooling but it had all the pipes still attached. without this the engine would overheat. they were just going up the last slope when the noises began, at first it sounded like distand thunder, then it loudened and they saw what was causing it. About a dozen spotty bulbears and no less than a hundred dwarf bulbears were stomping along with obvious hunger. Olimar held them off for a while with super bitter spray, which he used and then shoved the rock like creature down the slope, killing a few dwarfs each time. meanwhile the last piece was making progress but slowly, when Olimar ran out of spray he ran amongst the numbers confusing the enemy as he went. just as he thought he could not take another hit he ran out of there numbers and was greeted by Louie who practically had to carry him to the ship. the red an yellow onions broke apart and spouted a third leg each,while the orange onion produced bigger propellers and hovered, all onions and ships operational they took off into the air. TO BE CONTINUED... what do you guys think so far? If I read that right The red and yellow onions produced an orange onion when they touched? I think its pretty good so far. Don't forget to sign your username with four of ~